Ra, It's Hot
by Hiita-chan
Summary: Yami and Yugi try and figure out what to do on such a hot day when technology has failed them. Oneshot.


My First story!

YAY!

Yami has his own body in this. Why? Heck if I know. This is a Fan Fic; it's not supposed to make sense! :D

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its wonderful character.

Enjoy! ;3

* * *

…

…

…

"Ra, it's hot."

"Hey, move! You're blocking the fan Yami!"

"Ow!"

Yugi used what remained of his energy to chuck the pillow from the couch he was currently lounging about on at the former pharaoh's head.

"Ow? How did that hurt?"

"It didn't hurt here, Aibou," he said motioning to his face where the cushion had hit, "It hurt me right in here." He continued, pointing to his chest in the area where his heart would be located.

"…Your nipple?"

A sigh.

"Yes. It hurt me right in my nipple, Aibou." Yami replied sliding his body over so the two of them could both enjoy the slight relief that the box fan could provide. Which wasn't much considering that it was simply blowing hot air at them.

"When is the repair guy supposed to get here?" Yami asked.

"They said that he would be here sometime between 10:00 and 4:00."

"What time is it now?"

Yugi lifted his wrist to glance at his watch.

"11:47"

"Ugghh" He groaned as he fell backwards onto his back.

The two of them stayed there in silence for a while. Yugi lying on his stomach on the couch and Yami sprawled out on the floor tossing and turning every few minutes in an attempt to be more comfortable.

"…Ra, it's really hot."

"Oh quit complaining. Aren't you supposed to be from Egypt? You should be used to the heat."

"Considering that that was over 3000 years ago, I think I'm a bit more sensitive to it by now." He retorted. "Besides, just because I lived in the heat doesn't mean I liked it."

Yugi merely hummed in response.

"…Ra, it's really, really hot."

"You know what we should do?"

Yami rolled over to face Yugi.

"What?"

"We should go somewhere with air conditioning."

"Like?"

"Hmm…lunch at Burger World?"

"Sounds good to me." Yami agreed. After a few moments of no one moving a muscle, Yugi turned to face Yami.

"How come you haven't moved yet?" He asked.

"It's hot." Yami whined. "Why haven't you moved yet?"

"Because I realized that we'd have to walk there while it's this hot," Yugi responded, "and we have to wait for the repair guy to get here still." He finished, exasperated.

"Ugghhhhh."

The two of them then heard a loud "DING-DONG" come from the front of the room.

"That the doorbell?" Yami asked.

"Mmhm."

"You going to get it?"

"MmMm."

"Why not?"

"You're closer." Yugi stated.

Yami tucked his arms under himself and scooted around so that he was vertical with the wall and rolled until he was behind the couch.

"Now you are." He countered.

"Yammiiii…"

Sighing, Yami lifted himself up and slowing sauntered over to the door.

"DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-"

"STOP THAT!" Yami interrupted the nonstop ringing, swinging the door open. "Oh, hey Jou." He greeted the currently grinning blond haired teen.

"Hey Yami." He said, stepping into the building, but quickly regretting his decision to do so. "DANG! Why's it so damn hot in here?"

"Air conditioner. Broken. Dying. Help." Yugi pleaded from across the room.

"Well, that sucks. Lucky for you guys I stopped by on my way over to Ryou's to see if you guys wanted to come with. Functioning air conditioner included."

"Can't…" Yami said sadly.

"Why?"

"Waiting for repair man." Yugi finished for him.

"Where's Gramps? Can't he do it?"

"Right here." The said elderly man appeared behind Jonouchi with a wink, startling him.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi yelled. "You're back from the store!"

"Yes, I told you I wouldn't be gone for too long and-GOOD GRACIOUS, it's warm in here." He said, stepping into the house.

"Can we go over to Ryou's while you wait for the repair man PLEASE." Yugi begged.

"Mmm…I suppose so. Just don't be gone too late."

"YES!" The two tri-colored hair boys screamed, practically skipping outside and into Jonouchi's car.

* * *

"…What the fuck?"

"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked his darker half making his way to the front door after saying goodbye to Jonouchi and thanking him for driving them home. After he stepped foot into his house, however, he didn't need and answer.

"…GRANDPA? WHY IS IT STILL SO HOT?"

"Oh, you're back! Did you have fun over at Ryou's house?" The said man asked, peeping his head out of the kitchen.

"WHY IS IT SO HOT STILL GRANDPA?"

"Oh…well the maintenance people called and said that there was a mix up with the dates and that they wouldn't be able to come fix the air conditioner until this Thursday. But it's alright! It's only supposed to get up to 96 degrees tomorrow I think, unlike today. It got to about 101 today. Plus it's only 3 more days, and-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Poor guys. w

Thanks for reading!

Please review! Even if you hated it! Tell me why!


End file.
